Breaking?
by CreatorOfStories
Summary: Being the only keyblade weilder that is constantly relied upon is tough even tougher when you're still just a teenager. Even the brightest of boys can be darkened. Rated T for swearing & Darkish themes
1. The Breaking

Hi guys. I had serious writers block and I can't think lately due to alot of stuff. I thought of how my lifes going and this kinda came to mind and Sora fit in this situation perfectly. So yeah

It's really just a narration but yeah. R's and R's would be stupendous! :P

* * *

><p>"Sora." The cerulean haired girl murmured on the beach with a man clouded in black sitting on a large rock just 2-3 ft away, wiping a tear from her face as she voiced his name smiling.<p>

"Terra?" A sandy blonde opened his eyes immediately drawn to his samurai looking friend with a small smile. He smiled back at him at looked to the stars. They both in unison called "Sora."

Three friends sat atop a building on the ledge in the comfort of the setting sun's rays all adorned in black robes and all wearing different styled boots, each eating an Ice cream at their own pace in a beautiful silence first the ebony haired girl looked up at the entrancing sunset then the dirty blonde and finally the spiked fire head. In harmony "Sora."

"Sora!" The girl with flaxen hair had just finished a drawing on her sketch pad and stared with big blue eye in content, it was of a boy in predominantly black clothes and chestnut hair not much else was noticeable as he had his back turned to look out at the nothingness on the sketch pad.

He was needed by all they all wanted his attention, his protection and most of all his innocence. He would never allow his friends to be sad for long he would not permit droplets to gleam on faces nor dampen the ground around them.

But did his "friend's" really know what he was going through? He was chosen for this, he did not originally want to be a saviour of all see that was the thing he wanted to choose what he would do. Grow up with his three best friends and live on Destiny Island forever without worrying about luxurious things or the outside world even.

But no this young teen who wore comically large golden shoes with a dark black at the tips of them and blue straps creating a diamond on the side, black and red clothes yellow, blue and white straps pulled areas around to make it more comfortable sometimes.

He would always be called off for duty

"Sora we need help urgently, Heartless and Nobody are fighting in Radiant Garden's we do not know how they got their but we are in dire need of help."

He got letters from all over the worlds through King Mickey, he would get the original message through the stars then relay the message to Sora by caveman means using a message in a bottle.

Sora didn't mind on the surface, but how did he really feel? He could never show his friends this side of him that he only appear infront of the moon and waves. No one saw him throw the keyblade at the waves as if a stick that would either float away forever sink to who-knows-where.

But every time the keybalde went out of sight it would appear in his hand immediately as if saying 'This is your fate. You must accept it.'

How long could the boy hold out? How long will he be able to smile carelessly as his years go by him and his friends grow weary of his constant intangibility? He was only with them for 1/10 of the year.

How long could he keep his facade up without breaking inside?

* * *

><p>How did you like it? It's obviously kinda bassed of the secret ending in KH BBS, but the order of characters is reversed cause i thought i'd be cool like that.<p>

Sorry if there's another fic exactly like this but I usually on read Paired fics :P

Love to any that R and R


	2. Shattered Pieces

This really is a just a nowhere Fic, It's not meant to progress really just my imagination of what a decent into depression/darkness would be like for Sora.

I used to be like him always happy but I went into depression so I can kinda use my own experience I hope it's alright for your great reviewers out there.  
>Seriously I'm feeling happier about my writting lately.<p>

* * *

><p>"Work again" Groggily the boy rose his head from his tantalizing pillow the bed he lay in plain sans the dirt and ruffles he left upon his decent to dreamland and his departure from warmth. The room he was staying in was his but he was a guest.<p>

This room was purely for him his yet it lacked . . . everything to be honest, no photo's caught the eye, no knick-knacks or toys to play with. This boy with chestnut hair and a killer cute smile was no longer a boy nor a man, at best he was a teen but rarely, teens don't save 3 worlds in one day 3 teens probably couldn't even save one without something backing them.

" _I don't need a weapon! My friends are my weapon!"_

What a joke Sora thought. Only he saved the world constantly giving up his days so others may live care-free, he had to act it though. He ran it through his head every day.

'Remember Sora Save the day and smile alot people will feel safe.'

Everyone bought it. So long as they were happy it didn't matter, Sora could collapse and only a select few would genuinely care for his safety others would act worried for Sora but really what they wanted to know was 'Will he be able to save the day soon? We need protection! How will we survive'?

Everyone was selfish in Sora's eyes only three people had ever been in his place Aqua, Terra and Ven his 'Masters' that new the pain he felt daily, they were the exception to everyone. They saw when he smiled he just wanted to stop this 'duty' and sleep the days away like they wished sometimes but they knew they had to direct him on the correct path.

"Sora the worlds need balance." Aqua would hassle him with a motherly tone

"You are the balance kid" Terra would finish with a fatherly tone

Ven would stand and smile as if acting as a role model from him.

This wasn't new it happened regularly Sora would always be exhausted from saving more innocents from imminent death, he'd go to his guest room and be barged in on when trying to sleep at 10 in the morning.

He was at the beach again Sora always wondered how he had enough time to throw his keyblade into the ocean 368 times and watch it just re-appear in his hands maybe if he didn't try to do this routine everyday he could do something more important like sleep?

"Sora want to go to the movies? The entire Destiny Island gang will be there." The long silver haired boy questioned Sora constantly to go out with the old gang from the good 'ol days he couldn't say yes though obviously. He just shook his head and Riku posed the next question "Work?" he nodded and sighed. "Sorry bro."

If he was so sorry why didn't he take the keyblade back already? Sora sure as hell didn't want it.

Riku's lame excuse came about more than once "The darkness is hard to control. I cannot protect the light If I have darkness reigning over me."

"What if I was forgotten? What if I didn't exist? What if I died?" These questions swarmed around Sora's head, voicing the questions aloud in the lonely gummi ship now that Goofy and Donald were tasked with protecting the queen personally.

Darkness was slowly creeping up on the boy, his heart was bright, his soul full of light. But everyone knows that the brightest of flames burn out. Sora's heart was losing connection to his friends his heart was fading in and out from light and darkness, soul dimming, his moods were changing erraticly.

"Sora I'm so glad you could help us out we can't thank you enough!" A girl with long black hair yelled whilst fighting of heartless and nobodies bare-handed.

"Learn to deal with it on your own. That's thanks enough." Sora's voice was monotone or harsh. Eitherway his anger somehow shone through to the girl

She had paused amidst the battle lowering her guard completely staring at Sora somewhat wounded by her words and then

"Ngh!" Sora looked for the source of the noise he didn't see anything strange bar Tifa standing completely still with a strange gleam going through the centre of her chest.

The gleam disappeared and a red substance began to flow to the ground as she plummeted with her rosy red blood her expression was hurt no from outer pain but from inner pain, a face only achieved when a friend has just told you that you were just a toy to them or the like.

When she had finally hit the ground, nothing. His heart didn't stop nor did his eyes water he didn't feel a connection sever or a disappearance he wasn't connected to her so what did it matter.

What Sora did feel was the connections around him wane, when eyes were closed he saw a heart that beckoned others towards it, bright yellow strands connected to the heart, the strands went off into the darkness but they stayed strong gleaming well that was normally. Tifa wasn't a good enough friend of his but her friends were great friends with Sora they felt her disappear and lost faith in him.

Lately all his connections were turning sickly pale yellow. It was a disgusting colour that no one could stand it caused Sora to have a sinister outlook on life. His heart was blackening more and more these days even the people who truly cared for him tried to avoid him. He realized you gotta lookout for yourself and no one else forcing himself further and further away from people.

It truly was a sad life, the life of a Keyblade user.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading I might make a few more chapters. cause I like how this fluently flows out of my mind.<p>

R and R's helpful.


	3. A Final Straw

Hey guys been gone a while huh? I hope my old fans are still actively reading things and hope they come back to me.

This is just to get a kick start into the writing thing again.

Give a R&R if you want.

* * *

><p>"Sora?" A familiar pink haired girl called with a beaming smile, a light seemed to glow from her as she did. I don't rise from my position on the beach she's most likely calling me from that bridge that leads out to that small circular island that connects to the main island.<p>

Kairi? I don't want her to be near me right now. My world is constantly darkening and the fact that she exists is proof of that as my word grows darker, my friends disappear and leave me. She stands there in her perfect light stupidly grinning into my darkness showing me a life I can never have.

I hate her existence. I once loved her I guess but the darkness I contain, the darkness that consumes me begs for me to consume her light or at least diminish it.

"Fuck off" I call as I walk off. I can't stand her. Everything about her, she's always needed me because I'm the keyblade bearer. But now that she's no longer in danger she only asks me to help her move rocks on the island and shit.

Well in all honesty she can fuck off for all I care. I hate everything about being the keyblade bearer. Aqua told me that Kairi should be a keyblade bearer also, she should be protecting the worlds. But the king won't allow it since she's a 'Princess of Heart'. What a piss weak excuse.

If anything that makes her more desirable as a bearer of the key. She can never be sullied by darkness. She'll never feel this unending pain I feel. I no longer wish to live at this point but every time I attempt to let myself die and be consumed by a heartless or nobody, he protects me.

That stupid nobody that is me. He has the ability to willingly move out from my body and become a physical being to protect me. How does he not wish to die? Should he not feel what I feel? Perhaps he's the one with the heart. Maybe I should just never take up the sword again.

I couldn't hear Kairi call for me after a while. It made me smile.

I close my eyes and sense the connections to my heart, the many and abundant glowing connections that were connected to my heart had now deteriorated. Only 3 strings connected to my heart. All blackened by hate.

"JUST LET ME DIE! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!"

* * *

><p>I tried writing from Sora's POV and I think it may have worked. I always forget part way through writing who's POV I'm doing so sorry for any Screw ups.<p>

R&R's welcomed.


End file.
